In a distributed system having multiple nodes, information processed at one node can flow to another node. For example, one node can be a web server that accepts customer orders. The orders can then flow to other nodes, such as nodes to validate the orders, nodes to perform billing, and nodes for managing handling and shipping. Often, information flow between or among nodes of the distributed system can be associated with issues, such as the information flow following unexpected paths, bottlenecks occurring in portions of the distributed system, or other issues. The presence of such issues can be disruptive to efficient operation of the distributed system.